Ash's Pikachu (Forever)
|java2 = Ikue Ohtani}} Ash's Pikachu (Japanese: サトシのピカチュウ Satoshi's Pikachu) is the first Pokémon obtained by Ash on his journey as a Pokémon Trainer History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc As shown in SS001, Pikachu was once a lonely wild Pichu who lived in the woods in the outskirts of Pallet Town. After falling off a cliff, he was saved by a mother Kangaskhan, who, after realizing Pichu had nowhere to go, placed Pichu in her pouch and took him into her care. Eventually, Pichu and the child Kangaskhan grew bigger, and carrying them both became a burden to the mother. Realizing this, Pichu left his adoptive mother's pouch in the middle of the night while Kangaskhan's pack was asleep. Turning back to say goodbye to his family, his feelings of gratitude caused him to evolve into Pikachu. After taking a moment to realize what had just happened to him, Pikachu finished his goodbyes, and left for parts unknown. At some point after his departure, Pikachu was caught and eventually came under the possession of Professor Oak. Pikachu was one of the starter Pokémon that Professor Oak give out to new trainers. Ash was given Pikachu to challenge the Indigo Legaue. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimension Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Aether Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Ultra Beasts Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Galar Arc TBA In I Choose You! Pikachu appears in the twentieth Pokémon movie, which is set in a different continuity from the main anime. Just like the Pikachu of the main anime, he is Ash’s first Pokémon and the one he started out his journey with. After learning from from Professor Oak that Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle had already been taken by other Trainers, Professor Oak revealed there was one Pokémon left to give away. This turned out to be Pikachu, who acted very stubborn and showed no particular interest in Ash. Despite this, Ash chose Pikachu to be his partner and together they set out on a journey. Pikachu gave the inexperienced Trainer a hard time, refusing to listen to his commands. It was not until Ash accidentally angered a flock of Spearow and Ash protected Pikachu from them that they started to bond. After this, they encountered Ho-Oh and Ash vowed to encounter Ho-Oh again someday with Pikachu. Pikachu would subsequently become a trusted partner for Ash, helping him to catch a Caterpie and win Badges. Ash and Pikachu eventually met two other Trainers named Verity and Sorrel and found another friend in an abandoned Charmander. After losing a battle against a Trainer named Cross, Ash started to question himself and his Pokémon, and even wished he had started out with a Bulbasaur or Squirtle instead of Pikachu. Luckily, a mysterious Pokémon called Marshadow helped Ash see the error in his new ways by pulling him into a dream where Pikachu was completely absent. Ash apologized to Pikachu and they continued their journey towards the Raizen Mountains to see Ho-Oh again. Atop the Raizen Mountains at Mt. Tensei, Ash’s Rainbow Wing became corrupted when Cross appeared and placed it on Rainbow Rock with his evil heart. Marshadow in turn became corrupted by the Rainbow Wing and managed to possess a group of nearby Pokémon. Ash tried to stop Marshadow, but was stopped by the possessed Pokémon. Mirroring the start of their journey, Ash tried to protect Pikachu by standing in the way of the attacks. He eventually managed to recall Pikachu into his Poké Ball. Taking the full blast, Ash’s body started to disappear, with only his consciousness surving in a spirit world. Pikachu took hold of Ash's hat and started to cry, with the corrupted Rainbow Wing withering away, freeing Marshadow and the other Pokémon of its control. Ash could hear Pikachu’s cries in the spirit world and ran towards his voice. This caused his body to regenerate in the real world. Noticing this, Pikachu ran towards Ash and reunited with him, fully reviving him. After placing a new Rainbow Wing atop Rainbow Rock with his pure heart, Ho-Oh finally appeared. Ash and Pikachu had a fierce battle with Ho-Oh until the sun set. Some time after, Ash and Pikachu said their goodbyes to Verity and Sorrel, who continued on their own journeys. Pikachu continued to travel with Ash, aiding him in his dream to become a Pokémon Master. Personality Pikachu is Ash's best friend. Pikachu has always been there for Ash and also takes a leader position for the team. He is curious, smart and friendly, but shares Ash's fondness for battling. One of his most noticeable features is his determination and unwillingness to give up whenever a situation gets tough. He is shown to be responsible with younger Pokémon, particularly Misty's Togepi, who he is often forced to shepherd out of danger by putting himself in it. Although stubborn at times, he obeys Ash's commands in battle and rarely leaves his side. He is also a constant target for Team Rocket. They try to capture him, but on the few occasions that they do, their plans are always thwarted by Ash and his friends. Even after getting out of their traps, avoiding capture, or that he wasn't part of their schemes, Pikachu also thwarts his enemies by attacking or getting rid of them using his Electric-type attacks, like his signature attack, Thunderbolt. He can also imitate some Pokémon by making their face shapes. Like his master, Pikachu shares Ash's love for science and technology; even if he cannot understand most of it. Pikachu became the second non-legendary Pokémon to defeat a legendary Pokémon in the anime after Charizard, beating Brandon's Regice in Pace - The Final Frontier!, giving Ash his final Frontier Symbol. Pikachu is also the only one of Ash's Pokémon to accompany him to the Hoenn, Unova, Kalos, and Alola regions, and was intended to be the only Pokémon to accompany him to Sinnoh before Aipom was discovered to have stowed away on the ship Ash was taking. Up until the capture of Dawn's Pachirisu, Pikachu was the only Electric-type Pokémon in the anime owned by a main character. Pikachu is always becoming a constant target whenever he gets captured by Team Rocket. Sometimes, they succeed with nets, cages, capsules or different devices, but most of the time their plans always failed by Ash and his friends or something else. Whenever Pikachu gets released from their trap and reunites with Ash, he sends Team Rocket blasting off with his Electric attacks. Most of time in this case, his Thunderbolt. Sometimes, Pikachu sends them away even when he didn't get stolen. On other occasions, he battles them with Ash. Moves Used ''Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! Z-Moves used Max Moves and G-Max Moves used Gallery Ash Pikachu Pichu.png|As Pichu Pika.png|Pikachu in the Manga Ash Pikachu Static.png|Activating Static Ash Pikachu Quick Attack.png|Using Quick Attack Ash Pikachu Iron Tail.png|Using Iron Tail Ash Pikachu Electro Ball.png|Using Electro Ball Ash Pikachu Electroweb.png|Using Electroweb Ash Pikachu Breakneck Blitz.png|Using Breakneck Blitz Ash_Pikachu_10,000,000_Volt_Thunderbolt.png|Using 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Ash Pikachu Gigavolt Havoc.png|Using Gigavolt Havoc Ash_Pikachu_Corkscrew_Crash 2.png|Using Corkscrew Crash Ash_Gigantamax_Pikachu_Max_Strike.png|Using Max Crash Ash_Gigantamax_Pikachu_G-Max_Volt_Crash.png|Using G-Max Volt Crash Ash Pikachu Counter Shield.png|Using Counter Shield Ash Pikachu Electro Iron Tail.png|Using Electro Iron Tail (Electro Ball & Iron Tail) Ash Pikachu Dawn Piplup Hydro Volt Tackle.png|Using Hydro Volt Tackle (Hydro Pump & Volt Tackle) XY044.png|Battled against Korrina's Mega Lucario in the Shalour Gym XY025.png|Battled against Grant's Tyrunt in the Cyllage Gym Pikachu and Charizard.png|Pikachu reunited with Charizard Pikachu and Dedenne.png XY106 1.png|Battling against Sawyer's Honedge XY115_10.png|Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the ground XY115 11.png|Pikachu lands Iron Tail on Spike Ash_Pikachu_Draco_Meteor_Climb.png Aura_Sphere_Climb.png Ash_and_Pikachu.png|Ash and Pikachu Pikachu_Bad_Mood.png|Pikachu in a bad mood Title Card XY Pikachu.png|XY title card focusing on Pikachu Ash with his Pokémon.png Ash Kalos Team.png Sarah Pikachu.png Sarah Pikachu Quick Attack.png Sarah Pikachu Thunderbolt.png Sarah Pikachu Electro Ball.png Sarah Pikachu Iron Tail.png Sarah Pikachu Electroweb.png Ash Pikachu M20 Thunderbolt.png|Using Thunderbolt in ''Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash Pikachu M20 Quick Attack.png|Using Quick Attack in Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash Pikachu (MS020).png|Pikachu in Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! Ash_Pikachu_M21.png|Pikachu in The Power of Us Ash_Pikachu_Alola_Cap.png|Pikachu wearing Ash's hat before performing 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt SM138 Ash VS Gladion 3.png|Pikachu facing "Lycanroc" SM138_Ash_VS_Gladion_2.png|Pikachu facing Silvally Trivia * Pikachu is the first evolved Pokémon Ash obtained, although, at the time Ash obtained Pikachu, he did not yet have a pre-evolved form, and he would not be seen as a Pichu until SS001. * Pikachu is Ash's only Pokémon capable of evolving by use of an evolutionary stone, not counting Snorunt who could not evolve through the use of an evolution stone at the time of its capture and normal evolution. * Pikachu is the first Pokémon in the anime to defeat a Mega Evolved Pokémon without Mega Evolving, defeating Korrina's Lucario in Showdown at the Shalour Gym!. * As Pikachu hates being in his Poké Ball, it is rarely ever seen, with a known total of only six confirmed appearances throughout the whole series (flashbacks not included). These being in Pokémon - I Choose You!, Showdown in Pewter City, Snow Way Out!, A Corphish Out of Water!, Breaking Titles at the Chateau!, and A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!. * Pikachu was the first Pokémon belonging to a main character to activate their Ability in the anime. Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Main Characters Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Pokémon who can use Z-Moves Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters